Cristal hearts
by VenusEdge
Summary: "Dicen que las princesas son tan frágiles que notan la rotación de la tierra. Tienen tal sentido del equilibrio que un paso en falso les haría perder el conocimiento. Y cuando no encuentran a su príncipe su corazón se enraíza...y enferman... y mueren..." -"Sei...¡Sei! Joder, joder, ¡abre los ojos!" [G!E de Clear en el que Sei vive. ClearSei. Un poco ClearAo :3]


**1**

¡Socorro! ¡Ayudadnos, por favor! ¡Tenéis que ayudarnos!

Tae salió de la cocina y lo primero que le perforó las pupilas fue quizás la imagen más desgarradora que había visto en su larga vida.

Su nieto de apenas 23 años llevaba en brazos a un joven de cuerpo desnutrido y pálido como el mármol. Podían incluso notarse sus clavículas y esternón por debajo de su camiseta al menos una talla mayor y sus enclenques piernas cubiertas por leggins podían casi envolverse con una sola mano. De su nariz chorreaba un feble hilo de sangre que manchaba su rostro. Sus brazos se movían mediante espasmos, tenía los ojos en blanco. Lo que no tenía era pulso.

-Tae san, ¿qué ocurre?

Desoyó entonces las palabras de su amigo Haga y se centró en sus inesperados visitantes. Los ojos de su nieto Aoba parecían estar a punto de romper a llorar de impotencia.

-Tienes que llevarlo al hospital inmediatamente.

-¡No puedo! ¡Si le llevo le matarán, abuela! ¡Tienes que intentar curarle!

¿Cómo negárselo?

-Está bien. Déjalo en el salón, voy a buscar mi viejo instrumental. Haga san, encárgate de Clear.

Clear… Sí, alguien había estado observando aquella escena desde el marco de la puerta raída. Sus ojos rosáceos siempre reflejo de curiosidad y ternura en ese momento no eran más que un cúmulo de miedo. Estaba aterrorizado. Todo el lado derecho de su rostro estaba hecho trizas, dejando expuestos los engranajes y estructuras metálicas que lo formaban. Sin embargo, no esbozó ningún ademán de dolor o malestar. Solo de pánico. Un pánico paralizante y absoluto en cuanto vio cómo su amo llevaba aquella masa muerta de huesos como si fuese un niño envuelto en lágrimas. Haga se acercó a él y mismo provocó que diese un paso atrás.

-Clear… Ven conmigo, vamos a repararte. Ven. Te sentirás mucho mejor, ya verás.

Terminó tomando la mano que el más mayor le había tendido y avanzó con él hasta el garaje, donde tenían un pequeño taller. De reojo, pudo ver cómo Aoba intentaba desesperadamente arrancarle un latido al joven pálido, con el cabello alborotado y adherido a su rostro con lágrimas.

-Clear… Clear… Despierta, abre los ojos… Ya hemos acabado.

Sus pestañas blanquecinas tiraron de los párpados hacia arriba. Se sentía cansado, mas había despertado de un stand by tremendamente agradable. ¿Le habrían aplicado algún tipo de anestésico, algún bloqueante nervioso? Instintivamente se llevó las manos al rostro. Todo estaba donde debía estar. En lugar de la piel descamada había una nueva capa suave y tersa que cubría el metal que le servía de osamenta. Sus ojos estaban en su sitio, al igual que sus labios. No era capaz de escuchar ni de ver si tuviese que depender de los órganos de su hemisferio derecho, mas los del izquierdo estaban en perfecto estado. Podía tragar, respirar, emitir sonidos. Se le escapó por la nariz un suspiro de alivio.

-Tienes que acostumbrarte a la falta de vista y de audición, he hecho todo lo que estuve en mi mano.

Clear sonrió.

-Está bien, Haga san. No se preocupe.

Alzó entonces su mano y le acarició el hombro.

_ E: 7 4 WPM_

_ G: 18 BPM_

_ E: 35'7 º C _

_ N: 93 %_

-¡Aaah!

El robot apartó rápidamente la mano. ¿Qué demonios había sido esa maraña de números? ¿Y aquellas líneas sin sentido? ¿Es que su autolesión le había provocado algún tipo de daño en el procesador?

-Clear, deja que te explique. Tenemos al hermano de Aoba kun en el primer piso, no podemos llevarlo a un hospital y hay que dejarlo aquí. Por eso Tae y yo te hemos instalado un programa mediante el cual puedas saber las constantes vitales de un individuo con solo tocarlo como me has hecho a mí. Así, podrás hacérselo a él cuando estés a su lado y avisarnos si algo va mal. No te preocupes, cuando esto pase verás el parámetro de color rojo, no tienes por qué memorizar nada.

Aquella noticia le había dejado completamente patidifuso. Necesitaba un momento para aclarar todo el paquete de información que le había lanzado a la cara. Primero, el chico pálido y malherido que habían encontrado en Platinum Jail era el hermano de su amo. Segundo, a pesar de todo pronóstico había sobrevivido y lo guardaban en el primer piso como a una muñequita. Y tercero, habían estado toqueteando en su interior para convertirle en una especie de robot nodriza, o mejor dicho, en una máquina de registro de constantes.

Era un auténtico caos.


End file.
